Ailes brisées TRADUCTION
by Angelrat
Summary: Une nouvelle version de l'histoire entre Bella et les Cullen. Bella est soumise à la violence de Phil sans que sa mère ne s'en aperçoive. Sa vie est un enfer, jusqu'a l'arrivée d'une nouvelle famille en ville. Ceci est la traduction de Broken Wings
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Alice

**Attention rien de cette histoire ne m'appartient : c'est la traduction de l'histoire « Broken Wings » de I.heart.twilightxx. Pour ceux qui se débrouillent pas trop mal en anglais, essayés de la lire en version original, c'est vraiment génial pour progresser. (C'est en lisant comme ça que j'ai eu une super note au Baccalauréat)**

**Chapitre 1 : Alice**

Tout le monde me fixait alors que j'allais manger. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire. Une fille silencieuse, maladroite et associable était sure de glaner quelque attention. Dans mon cas, pas la plus bienveillante.

« Hé, la meuf maladroite ! ». J'entendis l'appel de quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la cafétéria.

Je rougissait furieusement et me retournait pour faire face à l'attaque de hurlements et de rire qui n'allait pas manquer d'arriver, quand je sentit quelque chose de mouillé me toucher au centre de mon T-shirt. Je vis une tache de purée de pommes de terre qui gouttait maintenant par terre devant moi. Je maudit silencieusement la cafétéria d'avoir servi ce stupide plat. Ca allait être quasiment impossible de sortir avant que le déjeuner ne finisse.

Je levais les yeux pour constater que la majorité de la cafétéria riait de moi. Quelques personnes semblaient compatir mais elles étaient trop effrayées pour leur réputation pour me donner une quelconque aide. Je ne les blâmes pas, si j'avais été à leurs places, je ne serait pas non plus allée près de moi ! Une fille terriblement impopulaire qui ne pouvait pas parler plus de quelque secondes sans bafouiller ou rougir n'était pas la meilleure amie dont on rêve pour rester hors des problèmes.

Je me tournais afin de courir hors de la cafétéria vers les toilettes quand je notais la présence d'un groupe de cinq incroyablement belles personnes que je n'avais jamais vues auparavant et qui me fixait, affichant toute une gamme d'expressions. Elles allaient de le curiosité ennuyée d'une époustouflante grande blonde jusqu'aux yeux rageurs d'une fille petite à l'allure de fée brune aux cheveux hérissées qui fusillait du regard le garçon qui, je devine, avait lancé cette purée ; son expression devenait plus menaçante de secondes en secondes. Quand mes yeux se posèrent à sa droite, j'aperçus le garçon, apparemment le plus jeune du groupe, mes jambe gelèrent sur place m'empêchant de bouger, même si je l'avais souhaité.

Il était remarquablement beau. Ses cheveux de la couleur du bronze étaient coiffés dans un désordre décontracté au sommet de sa tête, la tête d'un ange. Il semblait légèrement plus dégingandé que les deux autres garçons et en peu plus jeune, mais il était beaucoup plus attirant. Pour moi, il était l'image d'un dieu, d'un ange. Me rendant compte que je le fixait, je rougis pour la deuxième fois en deux minutes et je sortis rapidement de la pièce, réussissant à cogner un panier de couteaux et quelques personnes au passage, mais je m'en fichais, j'avais besoin de sortir de cette pièce maintenant.

--

Finalement je parvins jusqu'aux toilettes, j'ouvrais la porte et je poussais un soupir de soulagement voyant qu'ils étaient vides. Me regardant dan le miroir, je gémis à la vue de mon top bleu favoris, couvert de visqueuse purée blanche. Attrapant un peu de papier toilette du distributeur sur le mur, je commençais à nettoyer la plus part de la purée. Je supposes que de la nourriture sur mon top n'était pas si mal. Je préférais ça à être traitée d'inutile, ce à quoi j'étais habituée à la maison.

Perdue dans mes pensée je ne vis la petite fille de la cafétéria que lorsqu'elle fut juste à côté de moi.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » Demanda-t-elle de la plus belle voix que j'ais jamais entendue.

« Je … euh … c'est bon … je vais bien. » je finis par bafouiller, maudissant intérieurement ma timidité.

« j'avais un top en trop dans ma voiture » m'expliqua-t-elle tenant une chemise verte à manches courtes, clairement hors de prix. « Tu peux me l'emprunter si tu veux, c'est un peu trop grand pour moi, donc ça devrais être parfaitement ajusté pour toi. » dit-elle avec un sourir.

« euh … C'est bon pour toi ? » demandais-je nerveusement : je n'étais pas habituée à avoir des personnes gentilles autour de moi. La plus part des gens restaient à part.

« bien sûr. Ce type était vraiment bête de te jeter ça dessus, mais ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle avec un comique sourire diabolique, je suis sure que nous trouverons un moyen de lui faire payer. »

« Merci beaucoup »

« Oh fait, je suis Alice, Alice Cullen. »

« Merci Alice, je suis Bella » dis-je en souriant, un vrai sourire pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être des semaines.


	2. Chapter 2

Amis du jour, bonjour ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et à ceux qui m'on ajoutée dans leur listes préférée ! ça fait super plaisir ! Je pense que je vais également transmettre vous com's à l'auteur de cette fiction, après tout c'est elle qui à inventé cette super fiction !

**Chapitre 2 : C'était une blague ?**

Sortant des toilettes avec Alice, elle me raconta tout à son propos. C'était facile de parler avec elle car elle occupait quasiment toute la conversation, me laissant juste approuvé d'un signe de tête et ajouter quelque réponses courtes une fois de temps en temps. Elle semblait sentir ma nervosité et m'encourageait subtilement et discrètement pour que je ne me sente pas humiliée. Après un moment, j'eus plus confiance en moi et je m'ouvris un peu, même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit peu.

« Donc, les gens avec lesquels tu étais assise au déjeuné étaient tes frères et sœurs ? » Demandais-je, pensant tout de suite au garçon a la chevelure de bronze.

« Exact. Nous avons tous été adoptés. » dit-elle avec un sourire radieux. « Aucun d'entre nous n'a de liens de sang sauf Rosalie et Jasper. Ils sont jumeaux.

« Oh, wahou, c'est ... » répondis-je avant d'être interrompue par un appel familier à ma gauche.

Me retournant je heurtais quelque chose … ou quelqu'un. Levant les yeux je vis un garçon blond, raisonnablement grand qui me souriait de façon menaçante, Mike. Plus tôt cette année, Mike m'avait invitée à sortir. Après avoir décliner sa proposition, on aurait dit qu'il avait pour mission de transformé ma scolarité en quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant et inconfortable que possible.

« désolée. Je … euh … »Bafouillais-je reculant d'un grand pas et regardant mes chaussures.

« Ah, Bella chérie, sans voix à ma vue ? » Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'embêterais pas, si tu viens juste à un rendez-vous avec moi. Juste un jour ? »

J'étais dégoûtée. Il pensait que après m'avoir appelée « Bella chérie » tout le mois dernier, m'avoir jeté de la purée alors que je portait mon top préféré et m'embarrasser devant toute l'école, j'allais sortir avec lui ? Etait-il fou ?

« Ah, je … hé bien, … non merci Mike. Je, euh … je ne sors pas vraiment. » Répondis-je alors qu'un grand groupe s'était rassemblé autour de nous dans le couloir.

« Allez Bella, … »

D'un seul coup, je sentis quelqu'un venir vers nous. Alors je me souvint d'Alice. Avec tout le trouble que Mike avait causé, je l'avais complètement oubliée.

« Ah, salut. Mike c'est ça ? » Demanda Alice. La malice se discernait clairement dans sa voix. « Tu vois, je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps mais, à ce que je vois, tu n'es qu'un mec stupide, beaucoup trop confiant, brutal, impoli et vraiment beauf » continua-t-elle. « si j'étais Bella, il n'y aurait aucune chance pour que je sortes avec toi, elle mérite _tellement_ mieux. Apparemment Bella n'est pas intéressée, et si tu me le demandes, je ne la blâme pas. C'était son haut préféré que t'as couvert de purée … »

« Oh ça va … » Commença Mike dont la voix tremblait légèrement. « C'était une blague, je … »

« C'était une blague ?! » Demanda Alice incrédule « si c'était une blague, t'as vraiment un horrible sens de l'humour. » dit-elle avec conviction « en fait, il doit être presque aussi mauvais que ta personnalité. » continua-t-elle « Maintenant, as-tu déjà rencontré mon frère Emmett ? »

Mike était sans voix, et le mieux qu'il réussit à faire fut de hocher la tête.

« Bien. Si tu ne reste pas loin de Bella, je suis sure qu'il sera heureux de s'assuré que tu ne puisses plus marcher. Il a vu ton petit coup dans la cafétéria ce matin et je pense qu'il serait heureux de régler notre petit différent. » dit-elle

Attrapant ma main, elle me tira à travers la foule qui s'était rassemblée et nous marchâmes brusquement à travers le couloir jusqu'aux casiers, Mike nous fixait incrédule. Je commençais à vraiment apprécier cette fille.

--

Le reste de la journée passa sans beaucoup d'excitation. Quelque personnes riaient sous cape quand je traversais le couloir, juste avant d'être interrompus par un regard d'Alice, extraordinairement menaçante pour une fille si frêle.

A ma surprise, j'eus beaucoup de cours avec Alice et j'en partageais même un avec le frère qu'elle avait mentionnée plus tôt. Quand je rencontrais Emmett, je compris ce qu'Alice aavait dit à Mike. Il était vraiment balèze ! On aurait dit qu'il pouvait battre n'importe qui en duel et il était probablement le garçons le plus fort que j'ai jamais vu, ses muscles se voyaient facilement à travers son T-shirt. Mais quand il m'a étreint à la façon d'un ours pour me saluer, je me sentis complètement à l'aise, il blaguait pendant les cours et me taquinait après que la classe eu reçu les résultats de l'examen de la semaine dernière, pour lequel je reçu un A. Je savais qu'il plaisantait et j'étais heureuse parce que je savais que ma mère serait fière de moi quand je lui dirais.

Finalement, à la fin de la journée, comme je marchait vers mon Audi A3, je stoppais net. A travers le parking j'aperçu le frère d'Alice, le garçon aux cheveux de bronze. Il était appuyé contre sa voiture, attendant probablement ses frères et sœurs. Avec le soleil dans ses cheveux il avait l'air encore plus impressionnant. Après l'avoir contemplé pendant 5 minutes, il me regarda d'un air détaché. Réalisant que je le fixait, je baissais les yeux et rougissais, me dépêchant de rejoindre ma voiture.

Tout le trajet de l'école jusqu'à ma maison, je pensais à lui, tellement que je ne réalisait que j'étais garée devant que lorsque je retirais les clefs du contact. Mon estomac se tordit quand je réalisais que Phil serait là. Me rappelant qu'on était mercredi, je me remplis à nouveau d'espoir, Maman reste à la maison le mercredi.

Ouvrant la porte et posant mon sac à côté, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. « Maman » appelais-je « je suis rentrée. J'ai quelque chose à te di… » Je stoppais d'un seul coup voyant Phil assis à table.

« Ta mère est sortie prendre un café avec une amie » grogna-t-il « de quoi veux tu tellement parler ? »

Ma bonne humeur s'effaça aussitôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Inutile

Voilà la suite arrive, désolée j'ai mis le temps ' en plus le chapitre est assez court ... Quoi qu'il en soi, bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Inutile

Oh non qu'est-ce que je dis ? Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Qu'est-ce que je dis ?

« Si tu ne me le dis pas _maintenant_, je vais te le _faire_ dire » railla-t-il

« Je, … je …, eh bien … c'était rien… » Bredouillais-je, essayant d'avoir l'air brave mais échouant lamentablement.

« C'est rien, tu le sais et je le sais » Grommela-t-il, transformant ses trait hagard en un rictus qui, j'en étais sure, était sensé ressembler à un sourire. Pour moi, c'était plus une grimace. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce que la maitresse à dit que tu étais une gentille fille » demanda-t-il avec un sourire méprisant et narquois « Ou est-ce qu'elle t'a donné une image, pour avoir été sage ? »

Sa raillerie me fâcha et soudainement me redonna confiance en moi. Pour un temps seulement, juste un temps, je me sentis sûre de moi et j'étais capable de lui tenir tête.

« Ja ne te le dirais pas ! »

Pendant un moment, on aurait dit que l'expression de son visage s'était transformée en choc, en incrédulité. Mais avant que je ne puisses en être sure, elle était redevenue cet horrible et habituel rictus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme. Me défiant de le redire encore.

« Je … rien » Répondis-je le sentiment de peur et de défaite revenant.

« C'est exact. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu allais dire à ta mère ? » demanda-t-il sur le même ton terriblement calme.

« Je … je voulais juste lui dire que j'avais eu un A à un examen d'anglais » Dis-je, fixant mes chaussures. Espérant, priant pour qu'il laisse tomber. Apparemment non.

« C'est ça ? » demanda-t-il « C'est ça qui te rends aussi heureuse, aussi existée ? Tu penses que parce que tu as eu un A à un stupide examen, tout le monde va s'en soucier ? » Me méprisa-t-il « tu crois que tu es spéciale, mais tu sais quoi, t'es inutile. Tu ne feras _jamais_ rien. Personne ne se souciera jamais de toi. Ta mère te dit peut-être qu'elle t'aime, mais pour elle tu n'es qu'une complication, un problème, quelque chose à surveiller, quelque chose qui ne donne rien en retour. T'es comme un chien ! » Ses mots me blessèrent. J'essayais de me rappeler combien ma mère m'aimait. Les fois où elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Les choses qu'elle avait faites pour me protéger, pour m'aider. Mais au final, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était les fois où elle s'était fâchée contre moi, déçue.

Je sentis une seule larme rouler sur ma joue. Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas. Ça rendait juste les choses plus difficiles.

« Et maintenant tu pleures ? » Il rigola « Quel genre de poltron es-tu ? ARRETE DE PLEURER ! »

Ca ne servait à rien. Ses cris ne firent rien d'autre qu'accélérer mais pleures. Soudain je sentis une douleur piquante sur un côté de mon visage. Levant les yeux je vis son visage qui me rendait malade et qui me regardait de haut.

« Hors de ma vue » Cria-t-il « Espèce de chienne inutile ! » Hurla-t-il, me giflant encore.

Sortant en courant de la pièce, je fis le chemin jusqu'aux escaliers et vers ma chambre à l'étage. Tombant par terre, je plaçais ma tête dans mes main et pleurais.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le rencontrer

Chapitre 4 : Le rencontrer

Me réveillant le matin suivant avec le soleil de Phœnix qui réchauffait mon visage, je réalisais que je m'étais endormie par terre ; ne réussissant jamais à aller dans mon lit. Jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule j'étirais mes muscles raides et douloureux.

Après avoir pris un douche, je descendis. Me rendant dans la cuisine, une odeur familière enveloppa tout l'air autour de moi. Pancakes. Que faisait maman à cuisiner des pancakes un mardi matin ? En général elle réservait ses pancakes pour les samedis et dimanches. Qu'importe la raison, je mourrais de faim.

« Bonjour Bella ! Désolée je t'ais manqué la nuit dernière ; Phil a dit que tu t'étais couchée tôt. » Elle m'appela, alors que je passais la porte de la cuisine. « Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle, avec un large sourire.

« Salut maman. Qu'est-ce qui te rends aussi heureuse aujourd'hui ? » Demandais-je, essayant d'avoir l'air surprise ; mais à l'intérieure je savais pourquoi.

Depuis que ma mère avait épousé Phil, elle était devenue heureuse. Tout à propos de lui la faisait sourire. Et c'est ainsi que ça devait être. Il était toujours gentil envers _elle_. Il pense toujours à _elle. _Il était doux et prévenant avec elle. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant pour moi même.

« Oh, j'ai juste l'impression qu'aujourd'hui sera un bon jour ! » Dit-elle d'un ton joyeux que je n'avais jamais entendu avant Phil.

« Ta mère et moi sortons ce soir pour dîner. »

je me retournais, avec une inspiration accélérée. Il y avait Phil, assis à la table de la cuisine.

« Bella ? ça va ? » demanda ma mère curieuse.

« Oh, oui, maman » Dis-je, essayant d'avoir l'air décontractée. « Je n'avais pas vu Phil »

« Ah, d'accord. » Dit-elle avec un autre large sourire. Apparemment convaincue, elle retourna s'occuper de ses pancakes. « Assied-toi chérie »

Prenant place à table, Phil me donna un de ses révoltant, sourire-grimace. Soudain, je n'avais plus tellement faim. M'asseyant, j'essayais de l'ignorer, regardant partout sauf son visage.

« Donc maman, à quelle heure partez-vous ce soir ? Tu seras partie quand je rentrerais à la maison ? » Une fois encore, essayant d'avoir l'air détendue, alors que en même temps je me sentais anxieuse et mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien, » commença-t-elle, sonnant un peu honteuse. « Phil et moi pensons allez voir un ami pendant la journée et aller directement manger après, donc nous ne serons pas là quand tu reviendras à la maison et probablement que nous ne serons pas rentrés avant 11 heures ce soir. Désolée chérie, nous pouvons surement revenir à la maison si tu préfères. Nous … »

« Oh, non ! » M'exclamais-je, peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste. « Allez-y ! Ne me laissez pas vous retenir ! »

« Tu es sure, Bella ? Nous ne voudrions pas que tu te sentes seule n'est-ce pas ? » Cette fois c'étais Phil qui avait parlé. Sa voix était légère et amicale, mais je pouvais entendre le ton condescendant sous-jacent.

« Non vraiment ! Allez vous amuser ! » dis-je tout sauf en criant.

Je risquais un regard vers Phil, il leva un sourcil, souriant avec menace dans le dos de ma mère.

« Enfin, juste si vous en avez envie … » Ajoutais-je, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop pressente.

« Oh, d'accord chérie, tant que ça ne t'ennuie pas. Tu peux sortir avec quelques amis toi aussi, si ça te dis … » dit-elle encourageante.

Je n'étais jamais vraiment sortie avec des amis. Principalement parce que je n'en avais jamais vraiment eu et d'autre part parc que à chaque fois que je rentrais où qu'ils quittaient la maison, Phil semblait penser que je méritais encore plus de punition que d'habitude.

« Oh, non maman. Je penses que je vais juste rester içi, si ça ne te dérange pas. J'ais pas mal de devoir à faire. »

« Ah, d'accord. » dit-elle, d'un ton un peu déçu. « Bien, voilà tes pancakes. Tu veux du sirop d'érable ? »

« Euh, tu sais quoi ? J'ai plus très faim maintenant ; Je pense que je vais laissé les pancakes de côté aujourd'hui. Je dois aller à l'école de toute façon. » dis-je, sentant mon estomac se soulever rien qu'à la penser de manger pendant que je restais assise à la même table que Phil.

« Oh. Pourquoi pas chérie ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as de la fièvre ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain semblant anxieuse et inquiète.

« Je vais bien maman ; c'est juste que … j'ai pas trop envie de … manger maintenant. Merci quand même. Je ferais mieux d'y aller, je suis peut-être en retard. »

« D'accord Bella, appele moi de l'école si tu te sens malade. »

« Je le ferais, à plus tard Maman. » dis-je, feignant un sourire

« A plus tard Bella » dit-elle et j'attrapais mon sac là où je l'avais laisser vers la porte.

« OK, à plus tard Phil. » dis-je en courant vers la porte avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

--

Marchant jusqu'aux portes de l'école, je me sentais encore un peu perturbée par la conversation de ce matin. Vérifiant mon emploi du temps, je me souvins que j'avais anglais en premier. Traversant le couloir « C », je commençais à rêver éveillée à propos du frère d'Alice. Je ne connaissais pas encore son nom ; il fallait que je me souviennes de le demander à Alice au déjeuner.

Vivant dans mon propre petit monde, je ne remarquais pas un croche pied devant moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Jetant mes livres en l'air, je tendais mes bras pour amortir la chute, mais elle ne vint jamais. Je sentis un paire de bras fort et froids entourant mas taille. Surprise, je me retournais et vis les plus beaux et perçants yeux verts m'observant. Oh mon dieu. C'est gênant. C'était le frère d'Alice.

« Oh … euh je ... . Merci ... » Bafouillais-je, rougissant furieusement.

« De rien. » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui rendit mon cœur frénétique. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.

« Oh, je vais bien. Oui ça va. Je n'ais juste pas vu le pied, et après, ben je pense que tu as vu ce qui s'est passé. J'ai juste trébuché et après, tu, ah … m'as rattrapée. Donc, et bien, merci. » Oh mon dieu. Est-ce que je viens de dire ça ? 99 du temps je bafouille pour former trois mots consécutifs, et maintenant je gazouille ? Je dois être folle. Je m'en suis toujours doutée.

Il me sorti de mon interrogation intérieure sur ma santé mentale avec un autre de ses sourires en coin.

« Une fois encore, de rien. » Dit-il souriant encore plus « Je suis Edward Cullen » continua-t-il en tendant sa main.

« Bella. Bella Swan. » Dis-je timidement, serrant sa main froide avant de regarder par terre.

« Heureux de te rencontrer Bella » Il sourit, me regardant dans les yeux.

« Je … euh » bredouilais-je, momentanément éblouie. « Moi de même. Bien, je euh, je dois y aller. Tu sais … en classe. » Dis-je, me sentant comme une idiote et essayant de formuler une phrase cohérente.

« Eh bien, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, Bella » Dit-il en m'offrant un autre sourire en coin

« C'est certain, à plus tard » dis-je en souriant avant de me retourner et d'aller vers ma classe.

Bien, je devine que je n'aurais pas à demander son nom à Alice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : trop tard

Chapitre 5 : trop tard

Après ma précédente rencontre avec Edward, je trouvais difficile de rester concentrée pendant la journée. Après avoir essayé pendant la première demi heure de mon dernier cour de suivre mon professeur, j'abandonnais et me laissais rêvasser. Je me rendais compte que ça ne servait à rien de toute façon ; il me fallait toute ma concentration pour juste éviter de penser à Edward, en fait je ne faisais rien d'autre.

Après la fin de mes cours, j'attrapais mes livres et mon sac et je me dirigeais vers le parking. Arrivant à ma voiture, je baissais la fenêtre et je mis les clef dans le contact, essayant de la démarrer.

Rien ne se passa.

J'essayais encore et la voiture crépita en vie pour quelque seconde, avant de s'arrêtée.

Couchant ma tête sur le volant, je gémis. Pas de voiture voulait dire rentrer à pied, et ça n'était définitivement pas la bonne utilisation de mon temps-sans-Phil.

« Hé Bella, on dirait que t'as besoin d'un transport aujourd'hui » je tournais ma tête pour voir Alice accoudée à la fenêtre que j'avais précédemment ouverte, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

« Je crois que tu as raison, Alice. C'est bon si tu m'emmène avec toi ? » S'il vous plait faite que ça sois bon, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait.

« Bien sur ! Rosalie et Jasper ont du partir plus tôt, donc on a un siège de libre . Oh ! A condition que ça ne te dérange pas d'être dans la voiture pendant qu'Edward conduit, il à tendance à conduire ridiculeusement vite, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a de bon réflexes » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil « Ah mais tu n'as pas encore rencontré Edward n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle le visage curieux

Edward, Edward … Edward allait être là, je sentis la vitesse des battements de mon cœur doubler, et mon visage devenir chaud, comme je le pensais.

« Oh, non. Nous nous sommes vus. » murmurais-je, rougissant furieusement et baissant les yeux sur mes chaussures.

« Tu l'as vu … » Dit Alice, les sourcils levés et son grand sourire se faisant rusé. « Et quand cela s'est-il produit ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Sur le chemin jusqu'à mon premier cour. J'ai trébuché. » Dis-je, alors que la couleur de mon visage s'intensifiait.

« Ah, d'accord. » Dit-elle, intriguée. « Donc tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle, semblant très excitée.

« Eh bien, je … je … d'accord, oui. » Admis-je finalement, sentant que ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter ou de mentir à Alice, elle semblait toujours savoir quand je disais la vérité.

« A quel point ? » Me questionna-t-elle, son grand sourire de retour.

« Trop. Mais Alice, je viens juste de le rencontreralors laisse tomber … s'il te plait ? » Demandais-je, priant Dieu qu'elle ne m'embarrasserait pas.

« Nous verrons. Mais pour le moment, je suis plutôt sure qu'il est en train d'attendre dans la voiture. Nous ne voudrions pas être en retard maintenant n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec un clin d'œil .

--

Marchant jusqu'à la voiture d'Edward, mon cœur se mit à battre très vite et mes paumes transpiraient furieusement. Alice semblait sentir ma nervoité mais ça ne fit que la faire sourire encore plus et elle accéléra le pas.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à la voiture après ce qui sembla des heures mais qui plus vraisemblablement n'étaient que quelque secondes. J'ouvris la porte arrière, j'avais déjà une jambe à l'intérieure quand je sentis une poigne petite mais puissante me tirer en arrière.

« Eh-éh-éh. Tu plaisante, tu vas t'assoire devant avec Edward aujourd'hui. » Elle plaisantait n'est-ce pas, elle plaisantait forcément … Alice ne serait pas si cruelle.

« Non c'est bon Alice, je suis sure je tu _adorerais_ t'assoire à côté de ton frère. » dis-je, essayant de retourner m'asseoir dans la voiture.

« non sérieusement Bella, c'est bon. » Dit-elle d'un ton léger, mais ses yeus lançaient une menace machiavélique. « En fait j'ai besoin de parler à Emmett à propos de notre projet … » poursuiva-t-elle, l'inventant clairement.

« Non Alice. »

« Oui Bella » dit-elle en se moquant de mon ton sérieux

« Alice … . » supliais-je. « S'il te plais ne fais pas ça. Je pensais que tu étais mon amie. Tu n'as pas à faire ça , allez, s'il te plait. Pour moi ? » faisant de mon mieux pour faire des yeux de chiots.

« Trop tard ! » ricana-t-elle, et avant que je ne puisses l'arrêter, elle était assise sur le siège arrière et avait fermé la porte à clef. Je lui envoyais un regard meurtrier de l'autre côté de la vitre, mais elle me fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers Emmett avant de lui murmurer quelque chose tellement vite que je ne compris rien et m'observa furtivement.

On dirait que ça allait être un long trajet. Peut-être que j'aurais juste du marcher.

**Voilà, je suis à jour, maintenant j'attend les parutions de la version anglaise pour continuer à poster des chapitres. En attendant je vais vite finir de lire Breaking dawn ! Bonne fin de vacances à tous ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Amis du jour, bonjour ! oui je sais que vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps alors le voilà : le nouveau chapitre ! peut-être que certains auront vu qu'il a été publier depuis quelque temps en VO mais je n'ais pas pu le publier avant ! je suis vraiment désolée ! En bref, je suis maintenant en prépa scientifique donc j'ai plus tellement le temps de faire les trads ! Mais je n'abandonne pas ne vous en faites pas ! Seulement n'attendez pas d'update pendant la semaine ! le plus souvent ça sera pendant mais vacances ! sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6: Chansons d'amour dédicacées

Fixant mes main, je tendais les oreilles, tentant d'entendre ce qu'Alice et Emmett murmuraient. Je n'avais pas assez confiance en moi même pour jeter un coup d'œil à Edward donc je gardais ma tête tournée et mes yeux sur la fenêtre.

«Donc … heu… Comment tu trouves la ville jusque là?» Demandais-je, essayant d'attirer l'attention autre part que sur ses comploteur frère et sœur.

«Oh, c'est génial!» Répondit-il, semblant considérablement moins enthousiaste que ce qu'il essayait d'être.

«Tu n'aimes pas vraiment cette ville, n'est-ce pas?» dis-je avec un sourire

« Oh non! tu m'as eu!» Plaisanta-t-il. Ses magnifiques yeux verts s'allumant. «Mais tu as raison. Je n'aime vraiment pas le climat ici. C'est tellement … ensoleillé!»

«Mmmm, je comprends, ça doit être un grand changement pour toi, venant de Forks.»

«Oui ça l'est, nous avons…» Commença-t-il avant d'être coupé en pleine phrase par Alice.

«Edward! Tu peux mettre un peu de musique s'il te plait?» demanda-t-elle, jettant un coup d'œil à Emmett, et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas sourire alors que ses lèvres se soulevaient. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de faire maintenant?

«Oh … bien sur …» murmura Edward regardant avec curiosité Emmett et Alice avant de mettre en marche la radio sur une station de musique classique, jouant une magnifique sonate au piano que je reconnu de Beethoven, et il se retourna vers le volant.

Il me regarda et fit mon sourire en coin préféré. En tournant la tête une mèche de ses cheveux mordorés tomba devant ses yeux. A ce moment la, il me fallut tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas tendre la main et la rejeter en arrière. Je fini par tenir ma main droite dans ma gauche et les placer fermement sur mes genoux et regarder par terre. Levant enfin les yeux je vit qu'il fixait la route. Le soleil brillait à travers la fenêtre ricochant sur ses cheveux, accentuant leur couleur et les faisant brillé comme –

«Je veux pas te vexer Ed. Mais on a pas vraiment envie d'écouter ta musique classique.» Dit Emmett, bousculant légèrement le bras d'Edward. «On peut compter que tu mettes 101.1?» Demanda Emmett, ne pouvant plus s'empêcher de sourire maintenant.

Regardant tour à tour Alice et Emmett je pigeais subitement. 101.1 jouait des chansons d'amour dédicacée après 15 heures. Alice et Emmett avaient joint leur forces … génial … juste ce qu'il me fallait.

Edward, ne réalisant pas ce qu'ils faisaient, tendit sa main pour changer la station. En même temps je tendis la mienne pour l'arrêter. Je touchais sa main, un courant électrique passa entre nous. Il du le sentir parce qu'il retira immédiatement sa main.

Je rougis furieusement, tournant ma tête ailleurs et regardant mes mains. Peut-être qu'Alice avait raison? Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du la stopper. Non mais attend! Qu'est ce que j'étais en train de penser là? Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que Edward serait intéressé par moi de toute façon? Je ne finirais que par avoir honte.

«Je penses, étant donné que Bella est notre invité, qu'elle peut choisir la station.» Conclu Edward. Tournant mes yeux vers lui je me perdis dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Le fixant pendant ce qui me paru être 5 minutes, je réalisais que je devais probablement répondre à ça.

«Oh … euh …» commençais-je, décontenancée. «J'aimes bien celle là.» dis-je, faisant un geste vers la radio high-tech qui jouait maintenant une pièce fluide, qui, selon l'animateur avait été composée par Mozart.

«Eh bien au moins _**quelqu'un**_ apprécie mes goûts musicaux ici!» dit-il en riant.

«Mais Eddy!» Commença Alice, faisant duré le «y» le plus possible. «S'il te plaaaaiiiiis, nous voulons juste écouter de la bonne musique!» Dit-elle, donnant un coup de coude dans le bras dur d'Emmett, puis, décidant que ça n'était pas une si bonne idée, elle se frotta le coude.

«Oui Ed! On veut juste entendre quelque bonnes chansons d'amour … tu sais?» Dit-il, me regardant rapidement avant de rediriger ses yeux vers Edward.

« 1. Ne m'appel jamais «Ed» ou «Eddy», et 2. Pourquoi veux-tu de toute façon écouter des chansons d'amour de toute façon?» demanda-t-il.

Non Edward. Ne leur _**demande**_ pas! Criais-je dans ma tête, me préparant pour un des plus embarrassants moments de toute ma vie. Je ne fus pas déçu une fois encore.

«Eh bien heu» commença Emmett. «Nous pensions que toi et Bella voudriez une musique appropriée, pour planter le décor.» Continua-t-il, me faisant un clin d'œil. Je pus voir Edward comprendre soudainement, alors que l'expression de son visage passait de l'incompréhension à la réalisation et à quelque chose d'autre que je ne parvins pas à reconnaître. «Alice et moi pensions que «chansons d'amour dédicacée était bien … Tu vois?» Dit Emmet en souriant.

«Bien, mais on dirait que Bella ne veut pas de cette station.» Dit Edward avec un regard triste que je ne comprenais pas. Puis soudain je compris. Il voulait que je le veuilles? Ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Il devait être triste à propos d'autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas m'aimer. C'était impossible.

«Pour être honnête, je m'en fiche un peu, mais seulement si c'est ce que _**Edward**_ veut.» Je fixait Alice, essayant d'amplifier le double sens de mes mots.

Elle hocha juste la tête et sourit. Peut-être qu'il m'aimait réellement. Non arrête ton char. Pourquoi voudrait-il de toi?

«Oh bien, nous sommes arrivés maintenant de toute façons!» Dit-il, et je réalisais seulement à ce moment là que nous étions devant chez moi. «Merci d'être venue avec nous Bella, ça a été vraiment amusant.» Comment avait-il su comment arriver içi? Alice avait du lui dire ou quelque chose comme ça.

«Non, merci à vous. Merci pour beaucoup de m'avoir emmener et pour tout. J'ai beaucoup apprécié. Je vais devoir demander à mon ami Jacob de venir et essayer de réparer ma stupide voiture pour moi.» Flûte, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas demain.

«Oh! Ne t'inquiète paspour ça! Rosalie est déjà en train de la réparer pour toi. Si tu me donne tes clefs maintenant, elle te la déposera demain matin!» Dit-il avec un sourire.

«Vraiment? C'est génial! Ca sauve Jake de tout le dérangement! Merci beaucoup Edward!» Dis-je, tendant les clefs et ouvrant ma porte.

«Je suis ravie d'avoir pu t'aider. Nous te verrons à l'école demain?» demanda-t-il, semblant plein d'espoir; bien que je n'eusses pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il le serait.

«Oui, bien sur. Je vous verrais à ce moment là. Salut Alice, salut Emmet» Dis-je après être sortis de la voiture.

«Salut» Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Déverrouillent la porte et marchant dans le couloir, je posais mon sac par terre.

A la maison de bonne heure, pas de Phil et presque 6 heures de libre pour moi toute seule. Parfait.


	7. Note de la traductrice

Note de la traductrice

Suite à vos multiples commentaires, j'ai décidée de vous poster un petit message ! Tout d'abord merci à tous, vos commentaire sont toujours très encourageant et je dois avouer que ça fait vachement plaisir ! Une remarque cependant : **je ne suis que la traductrice**, **l'histoire ne m'appartient pas** ne l'oubliez pas !

Deuxièmement, vous avez remarqués que je n'ai pas fait de mise à jour récemment, désolée, ce n'est pas que j'ai abandonnée ma traduction, mais je n'ais rien à traduire ! L'auteur de Broken Wings semble avoir oublier son histoire … Je n'ais pas de solution à proposer malheureusement !

Voilà encore un gros merci pour vos com's ! Je vous promet que dès que le prochain chapitre sort, je me dépêcherais de le traduire ! (sous resserve que je n'ais pas trop d'exam à ce moment là !)


End file.
